Electronic ballasts for discharge lamps are well known as efficient replacements for the older type of magnetic ballasts. As the trend toward miniaturization increases, additional problems arise in the control of heat dissipation, electrical isolation, mechanical stresses in locating printed circuit boards, and reducing EMI, which can affect other electric or electronic apparatus operating in the vicinity.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art if the problems with the prior devices could be reduced or eliminated.